


"Hello, Hot-spot."

by AndroidTwin (LolaDiBlack)



Series: Headcanon me, Tumblr! [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is Inappropriate and he knows it, M/M, Misunderstandings, Technology as a Courting Method, Tony Stark will Woo You With Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/AndroidTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky does not understand Clint's sudden closeness, also he is not really into blondes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hello, Hot-spot."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_and_bagginshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_bagginshield/gifts).



> This is the adorbs [thepansexual-pagan](http://thepansexual-pagan.tumblr.com/)'s headcanon:  
> HC: After they first meet, Tony works on Bucky’s arm constantly and adds all these cool upgrades and builds in weird things like missiles and bluetooth and a wifi hot-spot but Bucky doesn't know till someone (Clint) notices the great wifi near Bucky

Bucky didn’t understand why Clint was always so close nowadays, not that he minded per se, but there was no obvious reasons, ‘sides it wasn’t like the archer was makin’ conversation or nothin’.

“Barton, why?”

Clint finally looked up from his phone and squinted at Bucky -like it was his fault- and then he smirked.

“Barnes my man, didn’t you know you’re the sweetest hot-spot around?”

Bucky’s eyes widen with Clint’s forwardness, and tried to answer, but Clint just kept going.

“I mean, them signals you’re emitting are the best,” then he frowns, “Well except maybe Stark’s, damn those are some sweet lines.”

And. HELL. NO! You don’t come on to a man and then start talking about another man that the man is sweet on, no!

“Barton…” he is growling, he knows, but either Clint is oblivious to Bucky’s state or he simply doesn’t have any self-preservation.

“I mean, I was surprised at first but then no-one else seem to comment on that, and I was like hell yes, I’ll tap it!”

Bucky was to be honest a bit flabbergasted by the man’s brazenness…

“…How come nobody has notice your arm is a Wi-fi spot, I’ll never know.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Your arm? Is a Wi-fi hot spot, best signal in the tower expect for Tony’s? I told you all this already, are you ok? Wait…”

Bucky was red, blushed, flushed, warm, and Tony what the hell?! “Excuse me.”

“Wait, you thought I was coming onto you?!” Barton sounded like he was trying not to laugh, “I mean, Barnes!”

When Bucky turned around, cheeks still rosy, it was to see Clint lounging back, pose loose and a smoldering expression on his face. “I would have never worked between us, Bucky-bear.”

He stormed into the elevator with Barton’s laughter as background music. So he might have startled Tony when he marched into the ‘shop.

“Ehhh, everything alright? The arm giving you any trouble?”

“The arm? The ARM?” Tony backed away, with his freaking big eyes, beautiful shiny eyes. “You gave me a Wi-fi signal, you turned the arm into an antenna, Tony!”

“I’m sorry!” Tony hurried to get out, “I mean, I thought it might come in handy -heh- if you went on any solo mission and needed to communicate and stuff, and since you didn’t say anything bad about installing you the Bluetooth, I thought it was okay?”

Bucky blinked, and blinked again. “You…”

“I’m sorry!”

He couldn’t help it, Bucky surged forward and grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt, the genius’ eyes widen even more -as it was possible- and…

Bucky kissed him, square on the lips. There was a surprised squeak and just when Bucky thought he’d messed up, Tony’s lips yielded against his. Pulling back after that was hard but necessary. Tony whined.

“You’re not allowed to touch my arm when you are sleep deprived anymore,” Tony looked like he wanted to cry, so Bucky kissed him again -a peck- and continued. “and you’re taking me to out to dinner. On a date.”

Tony nodded and at such compliance Bucky could do nothing else but kiss him again.

*

“You owe me, Romanov.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes and handed Clint a wad of 20′s.

Booyah!

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot at me [I am the AndroidTwin](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/androidtwin)!


End file.
